


All That Hocus Pocus

by backtoblack101



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fortune Telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie gets an interesting reading from a psychic that she's reluctant to share with her cynical housemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> A girl at work got a psychic reading a few days ago and apparently it was almost exactly the same as a reading she got from a different psychic a year ago so now she's kinda freaked out bc that means it may actually come true (which isn't all bad because they both told her she'd own her own business someday).

“Peg?” Angie called airily as she passed the living room, knowing it was where her friend would be lounging for the evening. “I’m headin’ out.”

“Out?” She heard shuffling behind her while she continued towards the door, and wasn’t surprised when Peggy appeared next to her as she shrugged on her light summer jacket. “At this hour?”

Angie scoffed. “Peg, it’s only seven thirty… it ain’t even dark yet.”

“Oh right well…” Peggy paused though Angie knew better than to take the silence as defeat on her friends part. “Who are you going out with?” Yup, there it was.

“No one.” She tried to fight back her smile, already knowing the response this would get from the older woman.

“You’re going out on your own?” Peggy sounded just as flabbergasted as Angie imagined.

“Yup,” she shrugged – play it cool Martinelli.

“Angie at this hour….” Peggy sounded about ready to call her team of secret agent friends and send her out with an escort – Angie rolled her eyes.

“I’m only gonna be an hour tops,” Angie insisted casually. “No need to worry you’re pretty lil head.”

“Where are you going if you’ll only be out an hour?” This was the question Angie had hoped wouldn’t be asked and really she should have known to avoid it – an hour wasn’t nearly long enough to catch a film or a show, she should have said two.

“Uh, nowhere…” she tried, knowing full well what Peggy’s next sentence would be before her sin red lips even parted.

“Angie, if you don’t tell me where you’re going I’ll go there with you.” _So_ overprotective Angie almost forgot to be grateful sometimes.

“If I tell you you’ll only laugh,” she huffed, her eyes darting quickly to her little black pumps.

“Angie you know I’d never laugh…” Peggy sounded wounded by the accusation; though she also probably thought it was something personal Angie didn’t want to talk about.

Promise?” Angie knew fine well it was a promise her friend wouldn’t be able to keep, though she gave her the benefit of the doubt.

“Promise,” Peggy nodded sombrely, even taking a step closer and reaching out to lay her hand over Angie’s forearm. “Angie whatever it is…”

“I’m going to see a psychic.” Peggy’s hand dropped away from her arm almost instantly and in the few seconds it took Angie to bring her gaze up from the ground she already heard the first breaths of stifled laughter. “Hey!” She snapped, pointing an accusing finger straight into Peggy’s chest. “You promised!”

“Sorry…” The Englishwoman managed to wheeze out around a laugh. “I just…” she took a breath, composed herself a little, then gave Angie a bemused kind of glare. “You’re not honestly telling me you believe in all that hocus pocus?”

Angie crossed her arms stiffly over her chest and matched Peggy’s glare with one of her own. “And what if I do?”

“Angie, darling, you can’t be serious?” Peggy was gaping a little now, not even trying to hide her concern over her friend’s mental wellbeing.

“Listen English, my ma’s always had a bit of a spiritual side to her and she’s bein’ goin’ to this lady for years and she’s never been wrong,” Angie insisted, though she suspected it was all falling on deaf ears. “She predicted my brother Frankie bein’ an unplanned surprise and didn’t ma have him just a year before she hit menopause. She predicted my pa’s bakery closin’ but she also said he’d land on his feet, and now he’s manager of a bakery two blocks over. She predicted…” Angie paused for a second to recall any other major life events the family psychic had called. “Oh, my sister Lisa marryin’ someone that don’t deserve her and, well, we all know how her husband Jimmy can be…” For a second Angie’s expression darkened and Peggy used the silent gap as a chance to jump back into conversation.

“I just don’t understand why you’d waist your money to hear someone give you a vague outline of how your life _could_ potentially end up.” Peggy tried to say it in a way that didn’t come across as being too argumentative though her tone of voice backfired on her, only spurring Angie on.

“Y’know what English, I’m gonna go to this psychic and when I come back I’m gonna tell you everything she said to me,” she insisted, her eyes shining with the idea of competition. “Then we’re gonna witness every single one of the things she says comin’ true t’prove you wrong.”

“Fine,” Peggy agreed after only a moment’s hesitation, sticking out her hand for Angie to shake. “Deal.”

Angie smirked, her fingers wrapping around Peggy’s. “Deal.”

-.-.-.-

Well?” Peggy must have heard the front door closing – Angie should have known even the slightest of creaks wouldn’t go unnoticed. “How was your all seeing psychic?”

“Fine,” Angie shrugged, attempting to hurry past Peggy, who’d just appeared in the hall in front of her.

“Let me guess, you’ll get married at some point to a man of vague description and have an undetermined number of children?” Peggy teased, stepping up in front of Angie to block her path. “Am I close?”

“Sure English, sure.” She didn’t meet Peggy’s eye, instead attempting again to duck past her.

“Oh come on darling I’m only poking fun.” Peggy didn’t fail to notice Angie’s attempt at avoidance, and she reached out to hold her friend in place by the shoulders.

“Yea well, ha, ha,” Angie huffed, not bothering to try another getaway now that Peggy’s firm but gentle hands held her in place.

“She was vague, wasn’t she?” Peggy smirked, figuring it to be the only reason Angie would turn so cold on her all of a sudden.

“I’d rather not talk about it…” Angie barely managed to maintain eye contact and it only spurred on Peggy’s mirth.

“I was right wasn’t I? She was vague and now you don’t want to admit it?” She was practically rocking on the balls of her feet with joy. “Oh do tell me what nonsense she rhymed off to you?”

“No,” Angie tried to ignore Peggy’s giddiness – tried to ignore Peggy entirely.

“Oh please Angie,” Peggy pleaded. “Lord knows with the week I’ve had at work I could do with a good laugh.”

“You really wanna know?” Angie snapped because she’d had enough of Peggy’s teasing and because screw Peggy and her inability to believe that the world possessed a little magic.

“It would make my night,” Peggy insisted trying to sound as solemn as possible even while amusement still twinkled in her eyes.

“She started off tellin’ me I’d come into luck in the past few months,” she began. “And well…” She motioned around the grand hall they stood in the centre of. “Couldn’t disagree there. Then she said that my luck was down to a friend that had been cold towards me at first but not out of spite, out of a desire to protect me.” She looked up at Peggy, who’d sobered up considerably now that Angie was speaking. “I figured right away who that was.” They both smiled fondly. “Then…” She took a dramatic pause that stretched out for several minutes until Peggy prompted her to continue with a reassuring nod. “Then she said that friend would be in my life for years and years to come, through the good and the bad.”

“Well I certainly hope so,” Peggy whispered and although Angie smiled at her words she didn’t quite catch the older woman’s eye.

“She also said… romantic desire could be brewing between us though uh… I uh… had to be cautious in how I acted because it could destroy our friendship for good.” Now not only was Angie avoiding eye contact but her face had gone a startling shade of scarlet and her hands had started to twitch awkwardly at her sides.

“Oh…” Peggy paused and although her hands didn’t fall from Angie’s shoulders they did go limp. “Did she um, did she say why you needed to be cautious?”

Angie shook her head no, then shrugged. “I imagine somethin’ to do with you thinkin’ me a pervert or a freak,” she offered awkwardly. “Which is why I think I’m gonna just head upstairs and pack my bags...”

Peggy wasn’t having any of Angie’s attempt to flee though, and instead she tightened her grip on Angie’s shoulders. “Now, now,” she chastised teasingly. “We can’t have you running off… I thought you wanted to prove fortune telling to be accurate?”

Angie looked up in spite of herself, ready to argue. “Yea but—“

Lips crushing against her own silenced her and it took her body a minute to react to Peggy’s warm mouth trying to coax out a response. Once she did she fisted Peggy’s shirt and pulled their bodies flush, deepening the kiss and allowing Peggy free reign to nip at her lower lip and explore with her tongue. It was everything Angie had ever imagined a kiss from Peggy could be; powerful and confident yet soft and teasing all at once. It was like one of those kisses you read about in smutty romance novels but never thought you’d experience in real life and she couldn’t get enough, even when her lungs started screaming for her to take a proper breath she still held on until Peggy gently eased their lips apart.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, instead allowing the post-kiss calm to wash over them while their foreheads knocked together and Angie’s hands remained fisted in Peggy’s shirt while Peggy’s arms stayed looped around the waitresses shoulders.

“Three, by the way,” Angie whispered eventually, loosening one hand from Peggy’s shirt and bringing it up to cup the older woman’s cheek instead.

“Three?” Peggy leaned into the touch, baffled as she was by the statement.

“Mhm,” Angie hummed, fingers tickling across her cheekbone. “It wasn’t an undetermined number of kids… she said we’d have three.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to say this at the end of my fics but you guys can also find me on tumblr at aynsleys-blue-scarf.tumblr.com if you want to send me prompts or w/e. I can't promise I'll do every one I'm sent bc my muse is feeling very selective atm but y'know... if you have idea's/criticism you can catch me there


End file.
